A Beautiful Mess
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Even when Orihime is lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, Ichigo can't help but love her. He couldn't help it, he was a complete mess without her.


_So, I somehow got into this mood and decided to write this. It's a rather odd piece, so I apologize if it confuses anyone. I'll try not to._

_Without further ado, here's my new one-shot._

* * *

**He let her down.**

He knew it wasn't his fault, yet he continued to blame himself. There wasn't anyone to blame, and yet, he decided that if anyone **should** feel miserable, it should be him. **He** was the one who promised her, with determination flowing through his body, that he'd **protect** her. He had made it his life goal, one he had never made to anyone else.

His mother was the only exception.

He realized Orihime and his mother were similar. They were both bright like the sun. He never saw them get sad or angry with anyone, even if they were people they never knew. They were both so generous, so kind, to people who needed it more than them. They constantly put the people closest to them first rather than focusing on themselves.

It was one of the things he **loved** about her.

Of course, there were differences between her and his mother. For instance, she always gave him butterflies in his stomach whenever she said his name. Her smile would make his brain melt; he could feel the warmth radiate from her very being. But more than that, her intelligence always continued to surprise him, for he never met a girl smart like her.

When she first admitted to having feelings for him, it made his world spin. He thought he was dreaming it, and couldn't fathom how to react to her. It made her laugh when she saw him sputter out nonsense and non-intelligent thoughts. But she never walked away from him.

.

.

.

The day she was admitted to the hospital, he was scared to death. Tatsuki didn't say many details, only telling him that he needed to go there **now. **He didn't argue with her, instead hung up on her and ran as fast as his legs could go, adrenaline rushing through his veins. There could've been numerous reasons as to why she was there, and he didn't want to think of the '**d**' word, as it made his heart lurch in pain.

When he got there, it seemed the ambulance arrived at the same time, and he watched, with sad, brown eyes, as she was rushed into the emergency room. Whatever it was, it was more serious than he thought. When Tatsuki, Rukia, and Renji arrived, he didn't speak. They didn't try to make him say anything, for they knew just how much pain he was in, and they knew it wasn't a time for talking.

The doctor had come out of the room then, a serious look on his face. They weren't sure what to expect from his mouth, so they waited with bated breath, for him to speak.

They felt a huge sigh of relief at his words.

.

.

.

"_It seems she was in a car accident. It was quite unexpected, but she conscious now. Luckily, she didn't sustain serious injuries. By the looks of it, I'd say she only has a concussion, but we're not taking any risks at the moment. We're going to keep her here for a few days and keep her under surveillance... I can guarantee that she's going to live."_

.

.

.

Those words should've made him happy, but there was a part of him that still couldn't **be **happy. Ever since that night, Ichigo had not left her room, only to have a shower and get food. Otherwise, he stayed at the hospital. It had been a couple days, and she had not awakened. He barely noticed the nurses and doctors that would come in to check her vitals.

Tatsuki and the others would try to talk to him, but they realized it was pointless to try since he never responded. Not even the kicks or punches to his head, courtesy of Rukia, had any effect on the boy. It was as though his soul was gone, and only a shell of the boy they used to know was there.

Ichigo decided to rest his head beside her, his hand wrapping around hers. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take without hearing her voice, his world was a dull grey without her there to make the sun shine. He had always stared at her face, watching for any sign that she would awaken soon and be lively and happy again. Yet he always felt the disappointment seep into his heart when she made no movements.

Without realizing it, tears had started to drip down his cheeks, staining the bandages wrapped around her hand. At this point, he didn't care if anyone had walked in and saw him crying. He just wanted his Princess to wake up.

"Hime… Please wake up." He muttered before covering his face with her hand.

He let the tears fall harder now, the dam breaking in his heart, and he couldn't believe how long it's been since he's had a good cry. He knew that crying wouldn't bring her back, but he couldn't handle being strong anymore. He kept a façade for the past few days, not wanting anyone to worry about his well being.

"I'm sorry… For not being able to protect you… I made that promise and yet-" his crying had turned into sobbing now, the way he used to when he was a child. His mother wasn't even around to comfort him while he was going through this. It had made him feel lonelier.

He was completely engulfed in sorrow; he didn't recognize her hand move to wrap around his.

"So, I finally get to see you like this…"

He gasped before raising his head, the tears slowly diminishing, to look into tired, gray eyes.

A smile graced her lips before she whispered, "Ichigo."

.

.

.

The doctor had seen Orihime wake up from behind the window. He was tempted to go in and check on her, but when he saw her boyfriend, and heard him crying, he decided against it.

He noticed that the same three people, who came on the first day, had been in the waiting room once again.

He had decided to let them know the good news.

.

.

.

Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji looked up from their conversation to see the doctor approach them. He had a smile on his face, and it had somehow made them feel relief.

"It seems Orihime Inoue has awoken."

That statement had sent the two girls into a crying fit of joy. Renji just smiled at the doctor, not wanting to seem like a girl if he had cried out of happiness.

"Are we allowed to go in?"

The doctor chuckled, "I wouldn't go in just yet. It seems that boy is in there, and he was crying. It would be best to wait a bit before seeing her."

All three of them looked at each other in shock, knowing that Ichigo would never cry in front of other people. But they knew the couple needed space before they went to see her.

They thanked the doctor, and sat back down, allowing him to go back to work.

.

.

.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, not believing what he was seeing. So many thoughts were racing in his head; he couldn't produce a proper thought. Orihime had seen this, and laughed lightly.

"I know I haven't been awake for a couple days, but it really hasn't been that long. I knew I had to come back, if not for Tatsuki-chan and the others, it had to be for you. I would never abandon you, Ichigo."

Without a second thought, he stood up and grabbed her into his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent, trying to calm his racing heart.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Hime. I didn't know what to do or say when Tatsuki had told me you were heading to the hospital. I never left your side, in fear you were going to leave. I-"

"That's far enough, Ichigo. You never have to think those thoughts. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. While I was sleeping, I was able to see our future, Ichigo. It was filled with happiness and love. It was the only thing that motivated me to keep on fighting. As much as I would've liked to stay there, I knew I had to come back. You were waiting for me."

Looking into her stunning, grey eyes, he cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers, needing to feel her. Her eyes closed as she sighed against his lips, allowing him to press harder, but still keeping it gentle. Her hand had cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears that had glistened on his cheek.

And just like that, Ichigo could feel his life brighten once again. All he needed was just one kiss from his beautiful girlfriend, to turn him into a mess.

What a beautiful mess he was.


End file.
